Fairyport Landing a Theme Park
by CelticDaffodil
Summary: When Daphne's a grandmother, Ferryport Landing becomes a themepark, Fairyport Landing once again. Her granddaughter Sasha Grimm goes for the first time and finds that the Everafters from her favorite book series Sisters Grimm are real!
1. To Fairyport Landing

Chapter 1: To Fairyport Landing!

For the first time, Sasha's dad was taking her to Fairyport Landing, the most famous theme park in the United States. It had opened just two years ago, but took only a month for it to become world-famous. She stretched her neck to look out the window. Not that there was anything to see this late at night. Her dad had decided it would be fun to make it a road trip, so they had left as soon as school got out, which was at 2:30. They didn't end up actually leaving right from school, since they had to pack. Packing took so long that they didn't end up leaving until it was more like 3:45.

They each took two bags and a sleeping bag each. They both loved camping, so they had decided to make this trip over spring break a grand adventure, camping at every interesting-looking place, and not spending more than 4 hours at a stretch in the car. Sasha and her dad both agreed, just sitting in the car, even reading, was no fun. The first bag was just for clothes, and the second for fun stuff to do: books, macramé, sketchpad, laptop, and other fun stuff.

They camped in a different place every night, under the stars and the open skies, without a tent. Sasha sat up late each night, sketching the landscape by the light of the moon. Her dad would pretend to be asleep, watching his daughter draw. She really was quite good, he thought. Finally, when it got so late that even the fireflies were asleep, he would say, "Sasha Emily Grimm! You don't mean to tell me that you're still awake?!" Each time, Sasha giggled. That never got old.

In the car during the day she didn't draw; the road was too bumpy, even if it was smooth for a road. She was re-reading the Sisters Grimm stories. The Fairyport Landing theme park was based on the Ferryport Landing of the books. They even had employees dressed up like the Everafters in the book, and the layout of the "town" was based on careful examination of the description in the book. Along with the Sisters Grimm, she had a copy of Grimm's Fairytales. It was fun seeing how the author had changed the original Grimm's Fairytales characters into the Everafters.

Finally, after days of driving and camping, they arrived at Fairyport Landing. An employee dressed as Mr. Canis greeted them. "Welcome! Here in the Fairyport Landing Theme Park, we make it a point to enact daily life as it is described in the books. You can wander around, visit the gift shop, or sign up at the Visitor's Center to work on solving the current Fairytale Mystery. I would recommend that you go to the Visitor's Center first to get a map of Fairyport Landing. It's over there," he pointed, then continued, "Our most popular site is Granny Grimm's house. It's also a restaurant, where you can get strangely colored food. Enjoy your visit to Fairyport Landing." Having finished his spiel, he walked away.

"That was weird." Sasha commented.

Just then, Snow White showed up. She was quite beautiful, and didn't look at all as she did in the Disney movie. She smiled. "I must apologize for Mr. Canis. He doesn't really like having visitors in Fairyport Landing. He thinks it demoralizing to the character of our town."

Sasha frowned. "But, the Everafters aren't really real, are they?"

Her dad smiled uncomfortably. "No, of course not, but most of the workers do live here. They've formed quite a community, I suppose."

Satisfied with this half-answer, Sasha grabbed her dad's arm and rushed towards the Visitor's Center. "C'mon Dad, I want to get a map, and we need to get a hotel or campground or something reservation."

Relieved that he didn't have to explain further, Chuck Grimm let his daughter drag him to the small building with a sign that said, "Fairyport Landing Visitor's Center."

A nice-looking elderly woman was sitting at the desk. "Hello, welcome to the Fairyport Landing Theme Park. What brings you here today?"

Sasha answered happily. "I've wanted to come to Fairyport Landing ever since it opened, and now my dad's finally brought me! We want to get maps, a hotel reservation for five days, and I want to join the Fairytale Mystery."

"Well, I can get you all those things." The woman rummaged in a file cabinet, coming up with two maps that said Fairyport Landing on the front and a booklet that said, "Join our Fairytale Mystery: How to solve it." Then she started typing on a computer. "Let's see, we have a Princess Suite at Charming's Castle, and a Farmer's Cottage on the same street as Granny Relda's House. Will either of those work for you? If not I can probably find something else."

Sasha looked at her dad. "Alright," he said, "Let's take the Farmer's Cottage."

The woman looked at the map, then drew an X with a red pen. "That's where you'll be staying. I'll print up the materials for the current mystery, and you can join the Mystery Club at Granny Grimm's house whenever you feel like it. And I must ask you to surrender your car and keys, we simply cannot have cars driving all over the place. Enjoy your stay!"

Chuck handed over his car keys and father and daughter set off toward their cabin.

"We'll have a great time!" Sasha said, skipping down the street.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," said her dad. Sasha was so happy she didn't notice the strange tone in her dad's voice. He wasn't so certain that they'd have as _wonderful_ a time as Sasha was expecting.


	2. Granny Relda's

Sasha woke up really early in the morning. A thin beam of light was coming through the one tiny window in the farmer's cabin. She lay there for a few minutes, watching the tiny specks of dust dance in the morning light. Something about the light early in the morning made everything ordinary seem magical.

She grinned. Maybe it was magical. After all, the Fairyport Landing slogan was, "Where Fairy-tales come true!" But of course they were just saying that. Fairytales couldn't possibly be real, any more than a fiction book could.

Whether it was magical or not, this trip sure was going to be fun. Sasha jumped out of bed, went into the next room, and shook her dad awake.

"Wake up, Dad! This is going to be so fun, we just have to start right away!"

Her dad groggily rubbed his eyes. "Okay, okay, early-bird. I'm getting up," he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and sat up. "See?"

Sasha smiled and skipped back to her room to get dressed and look at the materials that the nice lady at the visitors' center had given them. Today was sure going to be fun!

Later, when her dad had sufficiently woken up, the two were walking as fast as they could towards Relda Grimm's Restaurant and Mystery Club. At least, Chuck was walking, and Sasha was going as fast as she could while not getting too far ahead.

Soon enough, they could both see a sign on an interesting-looking building. The building alone was enough to assure them both that it was the right place, but the multi-colored neon sign said "Granny Relda's" in loopy script anyway.

A nice-looking elderly woman whom Sasha immediately recognized as Granny Relda met them just outside the door. With a smile on her face she said, "Hello! Welcome to my home. I suppose you'd like to join the mystery?"

"Oh, yes!" Sasha exclaimed happily.

The worker dressed as Relda Grimm led them into the house, talking pleasantly all the while. She turned numerous keys in the various assorted locks on the door. "While you're staying in Fairyport Landing and are part of the Fairytale Mystery Club, I'll add you to the recognition system. You won't have to open all these locks, just say your name and the password (which I'll tell you once we're inside) and Mr. Canis will open the door for you. Everything all right? Okay, the mystery club is meeting right over there. Let me know if you need anything."

Concluding her lengthy speech, the elderly woman walked into the kitchen. As Sasha stared at her she began to hum, and cook the most strangely colored food. Pausing, the woman dressed as Granny Relda closed the door behind her.

Sasha shrugged and went over to the table where the Fairytale Mystery Club was meeting. She happily joined in and soon was deeply involved in helping solve the mystery of the Red Hand group. Who of the Everafters was in it? Who wasn't? How could they rescue the latest kidnapees?

While Sasha was very happy, Chuck wasn't. He leaned against a wall in the shadows with his hat pulled down, trying not to look at a book that said "Charles Grimm: Fairy Tale Accounts."


	3. Chuck's Secret

Two Chapters in one day! Would've made it one, but I didn't know I'd have more time to write 2day. Lolz. Thnx 2 every1 who reviewed! (MyriadofWillows, Amaya2525, & shortyguurl)

8D smiles

--

"Hey! Whaddaya think you're doing, punk?" shouted a voice from one of the closed rooms down the hall.

Chuck started, then turned and walked down the hallway. "Hello, Mirror," he said, going into one of the many closed rooms.

"Oh, it's you." The chubby face in the mirror looked disappointed. "Been a long time since _you've_ been around here," he continued resentfully. "Bet you're like Veronica and Henry and didn't want your kid, or is it kids? to grow up here. Why does no one like us, anyway?"

Chuck bit his lip, and looked at the face in the mirror, who, having finished his rant, was glaring at him. "Umm…I dunno."

"Well you ought to. After all, you're the one who decided to leave. You gotta have _some_ kinda reason." Leaving him to think about that, the face in the mirror disappeared, leaving the surface of the silvery mirror blank except for the reflection of the room it was in.

While not quite as exciting as a magic mirror, the room itself was very unusual. It was piled full of different-sized boxes, with all sorts of books and strange gadgets overflowing from the boxes onto the floor. But just as Chuck was looking at all the things he remembered from his childhood in Ferryport Landing, the door swung open, and the elderly woman who had been playing Relda Grimm came in.

"Thought I might find you here, Charles," she said. "You haven't told her, have you?"

Avoiding the gaze of his grandmother's eyes, he shook his head.

"I understand why you did what you did. Heavens, Henry and I did the same ourselves. But you can't escape it. And do you think she won't find out?" Without saying any more, Veronica Grimm gave her grandson a quick hug, then went downstairs and rejoined the Mystery Club.

Chuck followed her down the stairs, then went outside for a walk in the woods. He had a lot to think about.

--

After spending the whole day with the mystery club, searching for clues all around Fairyport landing and researching and discussing their findings surrounded by Granny Relda's vast collection of Fairytale resources, Sasha was eating a sandwich that she thought was probably similar to grilled ham-and-cheese while browsing through the different books on the over-full bookshelves.

An hour or so earlier she had asked the nice woman who ran Granny Relda's when closing time was. The worker hadn't really answered her question, saying only, "Oh, you can stay as long as you want, hon. But if you want to go back to wherever you're staying after it gets dark, I'll drive you there. Wouldn't want the pixies to get you!"

Sasha had answered politely and thanked her for the offer, but she wondered if the old woman wasn't really a bit crazy. Seriously, pixies couldn't possibly be real. The little lights in the forest were only fireflies.

Suddenly, the title on the spine of a book bound in green leather jumped out at her, interrupted her reverie. "Charles Grimm: Fairytale Accounts" it read. Sasha gasped. She had seen similar books for Daphne, Sabrina, and Henry Grimm, but this one had the name of her very own dad on it. But they'd only come yesterday! This couldn't mean – or could it? – that everything in the books was true? Were Daphne and Sabrina related to _her_, Sasha Emily Grimm?

"Okay, Dad," she said under her breath. "You've got some questions to answer."

Before going out the door, she glanced out the window. She judged that it wasn't dark enough for pixies. A few minutes earlier she had been convinced they couldn't possibly exist. But now…

She raced out the door and to the Farmer's Cabin where she was staying with her dad, sure she would find him there, reading a book or writing a magazine article; probably by flashlight since the cabin didn't have electric light. Instead, when she arrived after what felt like years, she didn't find him in any of the cabin's three rooms. She even looked under both the beds and inside the pantry, not that he would be either of those places. She was just about to go outside to look for him elsewhere when the beam of her flashlight caught the foot of her dad's bed. On the footboard was the imprint of a blood-red hand.

"DAD!" she screamed "_DADDY!"_

She kept calling his name, and probably waking up everyone in Fairyport Landing until she was hoarse. Finally she sat down in the middle of the almost-empty cabin, and her screams turned to soft sobbing. She was alone, and what was worse, all the horrible Everafters, who had taken her dad and probably hated her too, were real. Really real.


End file.
